fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Temudan Rowun
The Emperor Temudan Rowun (formerly King Temudan) (Roun Temudan - テムダン·ロウン) is the previous king of Hokkan. He has a son, Limdo, and has a wife named Ayula. Despite being Uruki's legitimate father, he has gone great lengths to kill his son Limdo after the fake prophecy that his son would kill him when the priestess arrives, was given on his son's birth. The first born, Temudan was the king, but he was struck with an incurable disease, and was told he would not live past 20. Unwillingly, he was forced to abdicate the throne and hence it was given to his younger brother Tegiru, but Temudan had the title of "emperor". It is proven that Temudan was loved by his people; and even after he abdicated the throne he was the first person to discover that Hokkan will freeze over - In chapter 36, it was revealed that he made alliances with Kutou (in exchange for the life stones) so he can move the people there due to the unavoidable eternal ice age Hokkan will experience. Character Outline In his youth, the people (particularly Yunsa) described him as handsome, dashing, and a king with good-looks. Temudan bears great resemblance to his son Uruki, as stated by Takiko. He has elegant but crisply brown-bronze hair that falls just below his waist, and has purple eyes to match. Although the people of the present find it ultimately impossible to believe, Temudan started to rule at a very young age, and it didn't affect the kingdom's welfare in any way. This king, unlike Tegiru, is a truly king and capable king and was loved by his people. These circumstances of his is what made Hokkan prosper under his unforgettable reign. Temudan is an outgoing and flamboyant king when he was still king, he got along very well with the people, who loved him in return. With his capabilities and intelligence he made a very good monarch and even until now, the people still long for him and want him back in the throne. He also has a sympathetic and compassionate side, as shown when he protects Teg and Hagas' fates after they appear to him and save him from the monster that crippled him. He still cared about his country even after he abdicated the throne; he even made plans to save his people by moving Hokkan to Kutou. Generally, Temudan's image was irrelevantly misjudged at the beginning of the series. Story King of Hokkan and the incurable disease As Yunsa told Takiko, Temudan was a true ruler. He was always there for his subjects, he cared for them and the animals, and spent most of his time outside the castle talking to the people and hearing about their hardships and complaints. In return, the people love him and welcome him anywhere until an incurable disease struck him. A doctor told that he would not live past 20 so the throne was given to his younger brother, Tegiru Rowun, which led Hokkan to change for the worst. However, in recent chapters, it has been revealed that King Temudan was struck by the disease in an ultimately young age; Tegiru was on a trip with him when a human-eating monster almost killed them all. Fortunately, the Urumiya twins were there to save them. But this didn't change the fact that days after the incident, Temudan has caught a very strange yet horrible disease. With this, his father decides to give the throne to Tegiru and confine Temudan to a fort behind the palace. Despite Temudan's pleads, yelling out repeatedly that he will do whatever it takes until the illness goes away for the sake of Hokkan, he was stripped of his title. But the emperor wasn't satisfied yet. To make sure that Ayula and Temudan's unborn child will not take over the throne, he hired a great priestess (from Ifurei Province) and asked her to give a fake prophecy about the unborn prince: "yes, the prophecy that told of Uruki killing Temudan was a fake", the manga tagline of Chapter 34 said. Yet Temudan could do nothing; he believed that the priestess was telling the truth. Enraged, he orders out furiously that the unborn child be cast away and hunted down at once, but Ayula managed to send little Limdo alias Uruki away... Alliance with the Kutou Special Taskforce and Investigation Temudan was stripped of his title and was forced to live away in a secluded palace. When Teg was arrested, he came to Hagas and apologized, asking Hagas to forgive him for not having the power to save Teg. He offers Hagas to live in his quarters, but the boy refuses. Temudan and Hagas make a deal to work together when the time is ripe for Teg to be released, and that Hagas will be waiting for Temudan if he is arrested and when he is completely unable to save his brother. Temudan tells him that he will also fight to survive against his Tenzaibyou, and to wait for the day when the both of them can regain everything they've lost. Since then, Temudan journeyed all around Hokkan and analyzed everything: the grass, the trees, the soil, the land, the water. He came to the conclusion that Hokkan will soon have an ice age and is unpreventable. To save the people, he gained Kutou's trust and became allies with Prince Hakei, then in exchange for the Life Stones, Touran will be handed over, and the Hokkan citizens must be allowed to live in Kutou peacefully. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden After the propecy that his son would kill him, he ordered Uruki to be hunted down but these attempts were in vain. He lives in a forest behind the castle and keeps the Kutou Special Taskforce under his command. Readers only get a true physical glimpse of King Temudan when Shigi, Hien, and Hagas visit him due to K.S.T. business. When Soruen dies, he notices it and chuckles over it, stating that he knew Soruen would never betray Uruki. Since then he has not made any physical appearances, but is notably mentioned most of the time by other characters and Hokkan civilians. Death and revelation When Takiko and the others storms the Hokkan palace, Hagas and Temudan capture King Tegiru and sentence to a particularly cruel death: being cut up alive and later beheaded. Takiko and Princess Filka are hidden nearby and witness the gruesome execution of Tegiru; Filka is greatly upset, despite hating her father for his neglection, and even dares Hagas to kill her. Few later, when Temudan is in the throne room right after retaking his place as Emperor, Takiko confronts him. She tells him the prophecy was fake: it actually said that he'd die when the Genbu Warriors were reunited, but not that Uruki would be the one to kill him. He is surprised by Takiko's determination to summon Genbu even when she is on the verge of death, and she asks him to give her the chance to summon the God so it won't be needed to surrender. Temudan reveals to Takiko after he abdicated the throne, he journeyed allt hroughout Hokkan and learned that eventually and soon, the whole land would freeze over. In an attempt to save his beloved country, he handed it over to Kutou: in exchange for the Life Stones, the Kutou government would take in the Hokkan population as refugees. Suddenly, Uruki arrives. Temudan isn't surprised at all, having betted that he'd come for Takiko and for him. Uruki charges against Temudan, sword in hand... but stops his blade just inches away from Temudan's neck. As Temudan sarcastically asks why did he do it, Uruki replies that even when he has lived to kill Temudan after his hellish life, he has understood that doing so won't erase his suffer or bring people like Tauru or Soruen back, plus thanks to Takiko's benign influence, he doesn't want to kill anyone ever again. In the meantime, Hagas and Teg reunite. Filka reveals that she kissed Hagas to give him a Life Stone, to allow him to live up to this moment. Hagas reveals that he also had King Temudan's disease and dies protecting Teg from falling debris, which allows his brother to unlock his powers, take Hagas' own powers and merge them with his own, and then fully become the Celestial Warrior Urumiya. Right after Uruki has finished speaking and when he turns to Takiko, one of Tegiru's subordinates fatally injures Temudan with a throwing knife. While bleeding out, Temudan tells Uruki that he has Ayula's eyes and how much he loved him. Then he takes his final fall, as emperor of Hokkan, he passes on "his" throne to Uruki and entrusts Hokkan to him and Takiko, dying peacefully and with the knowledge that the country will be in good hands from then on. Quotes *''Tegiru, stop.'' *''Why? I did everything for the sake of the country and besides, this illness will soon be cured anyway, so why?'' *''I see... Priestess of Genbu...you appear to be just like me, wading in a pool of your own death...'' *''Before long, Kutou's troops will arrive here in the capital of Touran. Of course, I, who am now Emperor, have no desire to partake in a meaningless battle. Touran will be...handed over'' *''After many analyses, that was the conclusion I and some experts came upon...upon dissecting a neighboring island, it was found that the sun plays a large role in these changes, but...The shift in temperature over the last 30 years shows that there is clearly something different between then and now-----If nothing is done, the citizens will perish------if so, the only thing to do is move our land to another country'' *''But even if it meant that the Roun Clan would have to be obliterated, a country can be built again... as long as blood continues to run through the bodies of the citizens....But in this land--- the season of "spring" no longer comes.'' *''What's the matter...Just a little further and... you can kill me, Uruki'' *''I give you...the throne...Here is your proof of "emperorship"------Rimudo...You... have... the country's future...'' *''You're right... but the truth is, it doesn't matter to me whether it's a boy or a girl..As long as it's safely born into this world...This child will carry out my will.'' *''That, I can count on..'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Content Category:Manga